Experiment 628
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: With an evil Genius convention coming up Jumba is in a panic, deciding to bring Stitch Jumba is confident he will win. However when he remembers 628 an experiment that's suppose to be pure evil, he swaps Stitch for 628. As Stitich's jealousy grows he's convinced Jumba doesn't love him anymore, however when 628 goes on a rampage at the convention it Stitch who saves the day.
1. Changing plans

A/N Thought about the plotline for a while now I have two stories ill be working on, this is the first one I hope you enjoy it planning on making it several chapters.

Summery: With an evil Genius convention coming up Jumba is in a panic, deciding to bring Stitch Jumba is confident he will win. However when he remembers 628 an experiment that's suppose to be pure evil, he swaps Stitch for 628. The more time goes by the more Stitich's jealousy grows until he's convinced Jumba doesn't love him anymore, however when 628 goes on a rampage at the convention it's up to Stitch to save the day.

"Jumba will you calm down" Pleakly stated as he watched his friend pace back and forth, "you keep pacing like that you're going to leave a hole in the bottom of the ship".

"Me can't be helping it" Jumba stated falling back in his chair, "I can't believe I forgot about the Convention with all of these Experiments and living here on earth I'm losing my Evilness".

"Oh pish posh" Pleakley rolled his eye's "who was the one that just yesterday stole Nani's dress to mop up a mess you made".

"I did" Jumba winced slightly at the memory "big girl wasn't to happy with that".

"You see you're evil if using a perfectly good dress you get at full price isn't evil I don't know what is".

Jumba just looked at Plekley with a raised eyebrow.

"What" Plekley crossed his arms over his chest, "I shop with Nani sometimes don't judge me".

Jumba just ran a hand over his face, slipping on his lab coat he turned towards his computer.

"I must figure something out for the convention everyone is going to bez there and I need the most evil thing I can think of".

"Jumba".

Both Aliens turns there heads towards the voice, 626 Jumba's Experiment stood in the doorway, a Soccer ball in his hand.

"Jumba play ball?" Stitch asked his ears jolting up hopefully, Lilo was at Hula practice at the moment. She had asked Stitch to stay home after the last incident that happened, 626 had attacked Myrtle when she had insulted Lilo. Of course there teacher had only seen when Stitch attacked, and not what the mean girl had said.

"Not now 626 itz busy" Jumba muttered pressing some buttons on his control pad, he was going through his evil files to see what Experiment would be best used at the convention.

Tilting his head ball forgotten 626 crept towards Jumba jumping onto his chair, he could see all kinds of pretty buttons. And if there's one thing Stitch was it would be curious, jumping onto Jumba's control panel Stitch's claw touched a pretty Purple button.

"Ooo what's this one do?".

"Stitch don't!".

Stitch jerked his claw back but not before accidentally pressing it, unfortunately for Jumba and Stitch it was the delete button. Suddenly the evil file that Jumba had for his newest ideas was deleted.

"Oops".

Jumba felt his heart sink as he placed his hand onto his face, trying his best to control his temper.

"Now Jumba" Plekley stated going up to his fuming friend cautiously, "it was an accident Stitch didn't mean to delete you're files".

"Ih" Stitch's ears drew back as he hid behind Pleakley.

"My files all my work gone" Jumba's features turned into furry, "626 get out of here! you are not to be in here unless I say so! You completely ruined any chance I had for this convention!",

Stitch shrank back his ears laid flat against his head, head ducking down Stitch started towards the door.

"Jumba" Pleakley scolded "how could you be so mean to Stitch! you created him to be evil, besides Stitch didn't mean to delete you're files you should know not to have important stuff up when the little monster is around anyway".

Jumba just grumbled turning back to his computer, after a moment Jumba glanced at the doorway a certain guilt in his eye's. Taking a deep sigh Jumba put his hand to his head, he spun his chair back around.

"Stitch wait".

Stitch stopped in the doorway he slowly turned back to Jumba his ears drooping, his features slightly lifted as Jumba knelt on the ground.

"Jumba is sorry youz didn't mean to destroy those files Jumba shouldn't have yelled at you". The creator opened his arms.

Stitch's ears jolted up running towards Jumba, taking running leap he landed in Jumbas arms, Jumba's arms came around him tightly hugging him closely.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Jumba asked.

"Ih!" Stitch said happily nuzzling against his creators chest.

"You know" Pleakley said thoughtfully "why don't you used Stitch at the convention I mean even though he's not evil anymore, he's strong and fast and impressive".

Jumba wrapped an arm around Pleakley a hearty laugh breaking out from his mouth.

"That's a great idea why haz me not thought of that", Jumba released Pleakley turning back to Stitch, "what do you say 626? want to help me win that Convention".

"Ih!" Stitch said happily.

"Well then that's it that first place is as good as ours!" Jumba threw his fist into the air, "now Jumba bent down picking up the Soccer ball "how about we go play some what little girl calls Soccer?".

"Ih Ih!" Stitch said happily "Soccer!", Stitch jumped on Jumba's shoulder excitedly prompting the Evil Genius to chuckle as he removed his labcoat.

As Stitch,Jumba and Pleakley left the lab they failed to notice one file had not been deleted, in fact it had been activated. Stitch who hadn't realized it had pressed a button which had made a pod.

And it read 628.

A/N Well there you go guy's the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it so far.


	2. Experiment 628

A/N So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the next chapter should be just as good anyway enjoy!.

Stitch ran along the ground his feet kicking the ball, of course since he had two sets of arms he could kick twice as fast. Keeping one leg on the ball Stitch smirked slightly as Jumba guarded the goal, taking a leaping start Stitch flipped into the air before sending a strong kick at the ball. The soccer ball soars past jumba landing into the goal, the Experiment threw his paws into the air happily.

"Goal!".

Jumba smiled as he picked up the ball, he handed it to stitch gently patting him on the head.

"You're getting good 626 we might even be using that at the convention".

"Ih!" Stitch balanced the ball on his knee before catching it in his claws, careful so he didn't put a hole in it.

"Ahh showing off i taught you well" Jumba grinned proudly as the two-headed back towards the house, a flash of color caught jumba's eye's as they passed the Spaceship, "why don't you go ahead and go inside without me 626 be along in a minute".

"Gaba?" Stitch titled his head slightly, shrugging Stitch bounced the ball on his knee's a few times before running towards the house.

Jumba smiled slightly as he watched Stitch as soon as he was inside, Jumba's eye's narrowed as he gazed at his ship. Stepping cautiously into his lab Jumba noticed two things, his lab was torn apart papers were everywhere and even some of his lab equipment was destroyed and there was a very weird-looking creature sitting in his chair.

"Who are you!' Jumba snapped grabbing a nearby blaster aiming it at the creature, "who are you and what are you doing in my lab!".

"Who am I?" the creature crossed its leg over the other, "of course you should know you created me".

"Wha.." Jumba dropped his blaster in shock, "you're Experiment 628!".

"Bingo!" the black creature smirked showing its sharp white teeth, "I am the perfect Experiment, iIhave strength and powers that surpasses 626 and 627, I have super fast speed I can jump half times faster and longer than 626 and I'm able to speak fully just like a human".

Although Jumba was completely ecstatic that his Experiment was a success he was also careful, he made this creature bent on just destruction incapable of turning good, if he wasn't careful he knew little girl would make him dehydrate the Experiment. Originally a few months ago he had created 628 mainly because of the convention, 626 was great he loved him dearly, but due to living in Ohona family he wasn't exactly evil material anymore. What was he to do?, he had already promised 626 to be doing the Convention. And although he was sure he would win with 628, he didn't want to go breaking promise with 626.

628 held up a poster he had found in Jumba's lab, it showed a picture of an large dom which was where the Convention would be taking place.

"With all of my powers will win the Convention for sure".

"Wellz you seez I already promised 626 he'd be going with me to the Convention" Jumba placed the Blaster on the table.

"You're kidding me" 628 hopped off the table, "Jumba look at the possibility! you want to be an evil Genius and create havoc that's why you created stitch, but with him not evil anymore and me being built to be 5 times stronger than stitch it should be a no brainier".

"Maybe but I promised...".

"Oh how cute Jumba Jookia an evil genius made a promise and now you're afraid to break it that's rich".

"I am you're creator!" Jumba ordered firmly, "youz listen to me now..".

628 just rolled his eye's as he walked towards the door.

"I've had enough of you're poorly executed Evil Geniusness call me when you're ready to actually win this convention and aren't going to compete with a washed up evil Experiment!".

Jumba's features turned bright red his teeth gritted, washed up! will see whose washed up Jumba thought to himself. He would prove to 628 that Stitch was still evil, if his name wasn't Jumba Jookiba!.

Storming out of the Ship 628 smirked his plan was working perfectly, pretty soon he and Jumba would create havoc and then he would destroy his creator and take over himself!.

Eye's flashing red the Experiment descending into the Forrest, allowing his plan to start unfold.

A/N Well there you are guys hope you liked this chapter, the next one hopefully will be up soon.


End file.
